battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth Or Dare
Truth Or Dare is the 13th episode of Kong Does it Again. Plot Jimmy Kong and Mister Snake are seen wandering around Micycle’s grocery store. Jimmy Kong is carrying a shopping bag. Jimmy Kong: Yeah, I think that’s the last thin- A weasel wearing a bow and a skirt rounds the corner. Millie: '''Hello sir, is there anything I ca… oh, uh, heh. Hey, Mister Snake. '''Mister Snake: Hello, Millie. Jimmy Kong: Who are you? Millie: I’m Micycle’s wife, I’ve been running this store ever since he went to jail. Jimmy Kong: Oh, yeah, that was kind of my fault. Sorry. Millie: I miss him very much, and I know he’s going to be in there for a long time, but I’m still staying faithful to him. Uh, gotta go do something. Bye! Millie dashes off in the other direction. Mister Snake: I know for a fact she is NOT staying faithful to Micycle. Jimmy Kong: How so? Mister Snake: I hooked up with her a week ago. Jimmy Kong: Oh. Mister Snake: Hey, it wouldn’t be the first time a snake ate a weasel. Jimmy Kong: 'Like what, you actually killed her? That’s really barbari- oh god I get it now. ''Mister Snake starts laughing. The shot cuts to USB and Isotope sitting at the kitchen table, with a full Connect Four board in front of them. USB looks angry. '''Isotope: What do you mean you don’t wanna play again?! USB: You have won twelve times in a row! Isotope: Sounds like you’re being a sore loser. Jimmy Kong and Mister Snake barge into the kitchen. Jimmy Kong: Elimination time, ugly bastards! The scene changes to Les Explosifs standing in the backyard, in front of Jimmy Kong. Jimmy Kong: Hello, Les Explosifs, you have lost again. You got twenty-two votes. If I call your name, you are safe, and you will get one of these big peppers. Jimmy Kong unveils a handful of large red peppers. Fish Bowly: Those look too spicy for me! Jimmy Kong: Weakling. The people who got no votes are Bubble Chat, Eraser Cap, Fish Bowly, and Night Cap. Jimmy Kong throws out peppers to the contestants with zero votes. Fish Bowly’s pepper lands inside of him, and Floppy eats it. Floppy: MMMM I LOVE PEPPERS Jimmy Kong: Mister Snake, you only got one vote. Jimmy Kong throws the pepper to Mister Snake, who swallows it in one bite. Jimmy Kong: Computery and Red Velvet also got one vote each, making them safe. Jimmy Kong throws peppers to Computery and Red Velvet. Red Velvet takes a bite of his. Red Velvet: OW! OW!! REALLY HOT!! Computery: '''I'm not going to bother with mine. '''Jimmy Kong: Hey USB, you're eliminated. USB: WHAT?! Jimmy Kong: 'Haha, just kidding! You got two votes. ''Jimmy Kong throws a pepper to USB. 'USB: '''Phew! What a relief. ''USB takes a bite of her pepper. '''USB: Huh, oh, ow, that's really not good, actually, that's really spicy, augh- Jimmy Kong: '''Cola and Isotope! It's down to just the two of you. '''Isotope: '''What? This is impossible! '''Cola: '''You mean improbable. '''Jimmy Kong: Wow, turns out Cola was smarter the whole time. Who would have thought? Isotope gasps. Isotope: '''Cola, you jerk! You've been insulting my intelligence ever since the first episode! '''Cola: Oh yeah, I forgot I did that. Jimmy Kong: Stop squabbling so I can announce who lost. One of you is safe with eight votes, and the other is eliminated with nine. Safe with eight votes is… Jimmy Kong: Cola! Isotope: But evidence suggested I would win! Jimmy Kong: When it comes to the viewers, there's no predicting anything. Sorry, Isotope. Jimmy Kong grabs his remote. Isotope: You can't do this to me! I BUILT that remo- Isotope explodes. Jimmy Kong: Everybody in the house. It's challenge time. The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong and the contestants in the kitchen. Jimmy Kong: '''Alright, everybody. Today we will be playing truth or dare! '''Poke Egg: That's not very interesting. Jimmy Kong: Wise words coming from YOU, Poke Egg. Anyways, when chosen, you'll choose either truth or dare, and then take one of those from their respective hats. Jimmy Kong holds out a green hat and a purple hat, labeled “Truth” and “Dare”. Jimmy Kong: Whichever team successfully completes more of their truths and dares will win. Eraser Cap, you go first. Eraser Cap: Huh? Don't we normally go in alphabetical order? Jimmy Kong: Jimmy Kong does what he wants. Truth or dare? Eraser Cap: Truth. Jimmy Kong holds out the truth hat, which Eraser Cap takes a paper slip out of. She reads it. Eraser Cap: “Who would you marry out of everybody in the cast?”. I think Toxic Mushroom would protect me, and I like that. Toxic Mushroom is seen blushing. Toxic Mushroom: I’m flattered. Jimmy Kong: 'You're next, Bracelety. '''Bracelety: '''Wow, you didn't divide us by teams? What an irregular episode! Dare. ''Bracelety grabs a dare from the dare hat. 'Bracelety: '“Step on a mousetrap”. Oh, no. The shot cuts to a mousetrap on the floor, Bracelety nervously hovering her foot over it. '''Contestants: STEP! STEP! STEP! STEP! Bracelety steps on the trap. Bracelety: AAAAAAAAAA! Jimmy Kong: '''Haha, sexy. Fish Bowly, you're going next. '''Fish Bowly: I choose dare, as terrifying as that just was. Jimmy Kong tries to hand Fish Bowly the dare hat. Fish Bowly: Uh, Jimmy Kong? Could you pick one for me? Jimmy Kong: Right, right! No arms. Jimmy Kong grabs a dare from the hat. Jimmy Kong: '''“Do two shots of vodka”. '''Fish Bowly: Sorry, Jimmy, but Floppy and I are teetotal. Floppy: THE DARE IS A BETRAYAL OF OUR PRINCIPLESSSS Jimmy Kong: You know what? I will be fair, but stern. Let's make it two shots of hot sauce. Jimmy Kong fills two shot glasses with hot sauce. He puts it up to Fish Bowly’s mouth. Jimmy Kong: 'One… ''Fish Bowly takes the first shot of hot sauce. Jimmy Kong puts the other one up two his mouth. '''Jimmy Kong: ...two! Fish Bowly takes the second shot of hot sauce, and starts coughing and spluttering. Jimmy Kong: See! That wasn't so bad. Fish Bowly: 'My mouth REALLY hurts right now. '''Jimmy Kong: '''R.I.C., you're up. '''R.I.C.: '''Give me truth, Jimmy. ''Jimmy Kong grabs a truth out of the truth hat. '''Jimmy Kong: “Say the most illegal thing you've ever done”. R.I.C.: '''Outside of this game? '''Jimmy Kong: '''Well obviously, this game makes everybody do illegal things. '''R.I.C.: Well… once, I cheated on a math test in elementary school. Jimmy Kong: '''For shame, R.I.C.! '''R.I.C.: '''I know, it's really bad!! '''Jimmy Kong: Just “A” test? When I was in school, I cheated on every test. R.I.C.: Oh. Jimmy Kong: '''Cola, you're up. '''Cola: Dare. Cola grabs a dare from the dare hat. Cola: “Drink five Coke Onions”. Easy! That's the easiest dare I've ever heard! Jimmy Kong grabs five Coke Onions from the fridge and places them on the table. Cola grabs one and cracks it open. Cola: Watch this. Cola starts chugging the Coke Onion can. Multiple fade transitions of her drinking each can happen. She finishes the last can, and slams it on the table. Jimmy Kong: Impressive! Well done. Cola: Wait… hold on. Jimmy Kong: '''What's the matter? '''Cola: Is five cans more liquid than- Cola suddenly turns beige. Cola: OH NO! NOW I’M A CAN OF COKE ONION! Jimmy Kong: '''Darn. Good luck being beige. Four 2.0, you're up. '''Four 2.0: TRUTH IS THE FOUNDATION OF OUR WORLD. Jimmy Kong: We all know our history is built on deceit, you infertile buffoon, but take a truth slip. Four 2.0 takes a slip from the truth hat. Four 2.0: “WHO WAS YOUR FIRST KISS”. BEING AN AUTOMATON BUILT EXCLUSIVELY FOR WARFARE NOBODY EVER CARED ENOUGH TO KISS ME. Jimmy Kong: '''That's heart-wrenching. You'll find romance someday. Bubble Chat, you're up. '''Bubble Chat: Dare. :) Bubble Chat grabs a paper slip from the dare hat and places it on the table so he can read it. Bubble Chat: 'Eat a WHOLE bag of candy?! :000 ''Everybody groans. '''Poorly-Made Card: This is SO biased. Jimmy Kong: 'Goddamnit. I did not anticipate this would happen. Here’s your candy, you gluttonous harlot. ''Jimmy Kong puts a big bag of M&Ms on the table. Bubble Chat eats them really fast. '''Bubble Chat: '''Today, I am the happiest boy on earth :) '''Jimmy Kong: I hope you die of a heart attack. Domino, you pick. Domino: Truth. Domino reaches in the truth hat and grabs a truth. Domino: “Who would you kill first out of the KDIA cast?”. Alarm Clock, even if he's already dead. Jimmy Kong: That’s fair, I think. Computery. Computery: Give me a dare! Jimmy reaches in the hat for a dare and reads it. Jimmy Kong: “Do the ice bucket challenge”. Ha! Remember that, guys? Computery: '''Jimmy Kong, I can't do that! '''Jimmy Kong: Nonsense, that was a hysterical trend! Let's go. The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong holding a bucket of ice water over Computery in the backyard. Computery: 'Please, Jimmy Kong, you don't understand! ''Jimmy Kong pours out the ice bucket on Computery, who electrocutes and dies. His screen turns black. '''Jimmy Kong: Ha ha. The scene changes back to the kitchen. Jimmy Kong: Your turn, Poke Egg. Poke Egg: Truth. Jimmy Kong grabs a truth from the truth hat. Jimmy Kong: “What is one thing you would change about yourself?”. Poke Egg: I would like to not be so easy to break anymore. Jimmy Kong: That’d be a good choice! Jimmy Kong swings a golf club and breaks Poke Egg. Poorly-Made Card: Didn't you say you were gonna break them a whole bunch throughout the whole contest? That's the first time you broke them yourself. Jimmy Kong: '''Hey, you're right! What the hell? Regardless, you're next, PMC. '''Poorly-Made Card: Dare. Poorly-Made Card grabs a dare from the hat and reads it. Poorly-Made Card: “Get a tattoo from Jimmy Kong”. You know, given that I'm paper and all, that doesn't sound so bad! Jimmy Kong: I was gonna have the whole nine yards with the tattoo gun, but since you're a card and all I suppose I'll just use a sharpie. Turn around. PMC turns around and Jimmy Kong writes “Property of Jimmy Kong” on his back. He turns back and looks at it. Poorly-Made Card: Sweet. Jimmy Kong: Red Velvet, give it a go. Red Velvet: Dare, please. Jimmy Kong grabs a dare from the hat. Jimmy Kong: “Eat the slimiest slug in the world”. Hold on, lemme get him. Jimmy Kong pulls out a slug from his pocket. Slimy Slug: Hello. I am the slimiest slug in the world. You must eat me, or else I will feel great sorrow and disappointment. Red Velvet: Uh, I suppose I have to… Slimy Slug: Gee wilkins, am I excited. Jimmy Kong dangles the slug over Red Velvet’s mouth and drops it. He swallows it in one gulp and looks displeased. Red Velvet: That wasn't very nice, he was very slimy. Jimmy Kong: Ilobulus, truth or dare? Ilobulus: I would like a dare. Ilobulus grabs a dare slip. Ilobulus: “Drink two shots of hot sauce”. Sorry Jimmy Kong, but I am allergic to hot sauce. Jimmy Kong: You know what? I will be stern, but fair. Let's make it two shots of vodka. The shot immediately changes to Ilobulus downing two shot glasses of vodka. Ilobulus: Yikes, that was harsh. Jimmy Kong: USB. USB: Truth. USB reaches from the hat and reads their slip. USB: “Yes?”. Yeah. Jimmy Kong: Pretty satisfactory answer. Toxic Mushroom, do you want a truth or a dare? Toxic Mushroom: I think truths are for wimps. Lemme see a dare. Toxic Mushroom grabs a dare slip and reads it. Toxic Mushroom: “Put your hand on a hot stove”. I already regret my decision. The scene changes to Toxic Mushroom about to put his hand on a red hot stove. He slams it down and keeps it there. Toxic Mushroom: AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH! Jimmy Kong: Jesus, oh god! I wish I hadn't written that. Oh Christ. I'm so sorry. Go to the bathroom and put that in some cold water or something. God. I need to start thinking about my actions. Toxic Mushroom runs to the bathroom. Jimmy Kong: Seal, truth or dare. Seal: Arf! Jimmy Kong: Jump once for truth, twice for dare. Seal jumps once. Jimmy Kong grabs a truth from the truth hat. Jimmy Kong: “Would you kill your best friend for a billion dollars?” Seal: Arf! Jimmy Kong: You barbarian! Hearty, your turn. Hearty: 'The dares are scary. I'm gonna pick truth. ''Hearty grabs a truth from the truth hat. She reads it and starts to get embarrassed. '''Hearty: '''Um… oh no, I… '''Jimmy Kong: '''What's the matter? '''Hearty: Jimmy Kong, I don't think I ca- Jimmy Kong: Gimme. Jimmy Kong grabs the slip, reads it, and starts laughing. Everybody starts asking what it is. Jimmy Kong: '“Confess to your crush that you love them.” '''Red Velvet: '''Of course Hearty got that one. ''Hearty turns to Calligraphy. '''Hearty: Calligraphy, I… I don't know how to tell you this. I know I've said I love lots of people and things, but when I talk to you… I feel nervous in a way I don't understand. I get all excited and… anxious. I don't know if you feel the same way but I really like you a lot. Calligraphy sighs a sigh of relief. Calligraphy: I always liked you too, Hearty! I just thought you would think I was weird if I told you. I'm so glad we can both be open about it. Hearty smooches Calligraphy and they both look satisfied. Calligraphy: '''Hey, uh… I had a ring pop that I was gonna eat, but I want you to have it. '''Hearty: You don't mean…! Calligraphy grabs her ring pop and presents it to Hearty. Calligraphy: Will you marry me, Hearty? Hearty: Yes! Of course, yes! Calligraphy slips the ring pop onto Hearty’s ring finger. Hearty admires it. Hearty: '''It's beautiful. '''Jimmy Kong: Hey, I’m a licensed priest! Let's make this official. The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong in priest garb, standing adjacent to Hearty and Calligraphy, who are both wearing veils. Jimmy Kong: ...you may now kiss the bride. Hearty and Calligraphy kiss. All of the contestants in the audience start clapping. R.I.C. has tears in her eyes. R.I.C.: I'm so proud of them! The shot cuts to everybody in the kitchen. Jimmy Kong: Night Cap, truth or dare? Night Cap: What? Jimmy Kong: Truth or dare? Night Cap: Oh! Right! I forgot we were still doing that. Uh, truth. Night Cap grabs a truth slip. Night Cap: “What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?”. One time, I fell into one of those cotton candy machines. Jimmy Kong: Okay. Calligraphy, truth or dare? Calligraphy: Truth. Jimmy Kong grabs a truth from the hat. Jimmy Kong: '''“Who is the sweetest person in your life?”. '''Calligraphy: '''My wife. '''Jimmy Kong: Figures. Snake, truth or dare? Mister Snake: '''Truth. '''Jimmy Kong: I've ran out of truths, so I'm gonna reuse the last one. “Who is the sweetest person in your life?”. Mister Snake: '''Micycle’s wife. '''Jimmy Kong: Alright! And with that… wait a second, I can't tell who won. USB: Yeah, everybody did their stuff. Bracelety: Does this put us at a tie? Jimmy Kong: Uh, yeah. We’ll need a tie breaker. Jimmy Kong grabs a laundry basket. Jimmy Kong: Whoever throws a tennis ball in this laundry basket first wins. Mister Snake throws a tennis ball in the basket. Jimmy Kong: '''Les Explosifs is safe! Vote for any one of the Manatees in the comments below. * Bracelety * Calligraphy * Domino * Four 2.0 * Hearty * Ilobulus * Poke Egg * Poorly-Made Card * R.I.C. * Seal * Toxic Mushroom '''Jimmy Kong: Voting ends the seventeenth! Goodbye and good luck. Category:Episodes Category:KDIA Episodes